Hierarchy of Wyrm Taint
The Hierarchy of Wyrm Taint is a kind of Path of Enlightenment experienced by Abominations. It is associated with the Ego developed by these creatures after the Embrace, which represents the measure of their new consciousness, divided and liberated from their former "pack" mentality. Overview When an Abomination frenzies, it risks losing more Ego, thus degenerating into a servant of the Wyrm. It cannot control its actions, and may transgress against its own values and the ways of the Garou . The more Ego it loses, the more the Abomination's soul is devoured by the Wyrm . An Abomination does not have to frenzy to transgress ; it can make this decision on its own. If an Abomination's Ego drops below seven, it will bear the stench of the Wyrm ; the only spirits it will be able to influence are Banes . Its totem will desert it, but Bane totems will welcome alliances with the Abomination . This taint can only be removed if its Ego is once again raised to seven or more. Abominations continue to have the ability to step sideways regardless of their Ego rating. • An Abomination's beginning Ego is equal to her Gnosis score. • Ego represents how well the Abomination can resist the bestial urges within it. These are not natural urges, but Wyrmridden emotions. An Abomination that falls to zero Ego is lost utterly; it is a thing of the Wyrm . • Like Humanity, Ego determines how deeply the Abomination must sleep during the day. The Ego Trait indicates the maximum number of dice an Abomination may roll for any action during the day . See the Humanity rules in Vampire for more details . • Ego does not determine the Abomination's chance to frenzy - that is governed by its Rage. However, for every frenzy it suffers, it may lose Ego, depending on its actions during frenzy . Hierarchy of Sins Below are listed the various actions which require an Ego roll to resist degeneration . The difficulty of the roll is normally six, though this can be raised or lowered by the Storyteller. Only one success is required . A failure means that one level of Ego is lost. A botch means the Abomination gains a Derangement as a Black Spiral Dancer (see Book of the Wyrm for a list of Derangements). A roll is only required for an action of the Abomination's Ego level or below. For instance, an Abomination with a seven Ego does not have to make a roll for teaching a Rite to a Kindred friend. Ego - Minimum Wrongdoing for Ego Roll 10 - Accidentally breaking a Litany law 9''' - Purposefully breaking a Litany law; refusing a rightful challenge; cannibalism (drinking the blood of humans or wolves) '''8 - Refusing to acknowledge loss of a challenge (lack of instinct); teaching the Ways (Rites, Gifts) to Wyrm minions (including vampires) 7''' - Unjustly killing another Garou ; using vampiric mind-control powers (Dominate, Presence) against a Garou; betraying a Garou to Wyrm minions '''6 - Binding or trafficking with spirits to evil purpose 5''' - Destroying a natural place (harming Gaia); causing a Blight to grow or fester '''4 - Allying with Wyrm minions (including vampires) 3''' - Cannibalism (drinking the blood of Garou); sadism and perversion (Black Spiral virtues) '''2 - Warring against any of the tribes 1 - Destroying a caern References Under A Blood Red Moon, p. 95-96 Category:Paths